


Please Don't Hate Me

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Can you do a Scott Lang x Black!Reader where Scott gives the reader food and the reader has an allergic reaction to it and Scott takes her to the hospital and apologizes?





	Please Don't Hate Me

Scott was so nervous. You’d finally agreed to go on a date with him and he decided he’d cook for you. After weeks of seeing you whenever he went to see his daughter at school, he finally worked up the courage to ask you out. You rejected him a few times, saying simply that you had no time and always rain checking. Magically, you accepted on a whim one day and decided if he’s that interested in you to ask you out everytime he sees you, you might as well give him a chance.

He’d ask what you preferred for a date, and you wanted a home-cooked meal. You didn’t want to fool around with extravagant dinners or movies like the old days. You wanted something intimate, something where it was easy to get to know the person. A place where you both could be comfortable.

You weren’t too dressed up either, something cute and comfy. Your hair fell in loose waves and your makeup was popping. You arrived at Scott’s house right on time, and he couldn’t have been more nervous. He was physically shaking. He was just glad the Dr. Pym got him his own luxury apartment.

“Hey, Scott!” You smile as he opened the door. Your smile caught his attention and he couldn’t help but smile back at you.

“Hey, Y/N. You look beautiful.” And he meant every word of that. Your skirt hugged your curves, and he swore your highlight blinded him the second you smiled up at him.

“Thanks. Can I come in?” You chuckled. He cursed internally once he realized he had left you in the cold outside. He moved to the side and motioned for you to come in.

“I hope you like spaghetti.” He laughed slightly, but he was serious. He wasn’t used to cooking like this before, his life was mainly take out and leftovers from whatever he could find. But this time, he had a girl over. A girl who he’d had his eyes on for a while now, and he wasn’t going to fuck this up. It had to be perfect.

And it was, at first. Scott was really funny, and you were lowkey upset you didn’t accept his offer at first. He was so sweet, and he could actually cook. You were deadass about to call your mama and tell her you found the one once he told you he was making dessert.

The oven beeped and he excused himself to get the desert. Scott came back carrying this large pan filled with what looked like marshmallows and brownies. “What the hell is that?!” You nearly jumped out of your seat from excitement. This man was probably trying to give you diabetes.

“Rocky Road Brownies. My ex makes them for my daughter all the time, and I wanted to try them. I gotta admit this is my first time.” He chuckles and sets them on the table to chill. The smell is absolutely heavenly and it took way too much self-control for you not to jump up, grab the pan and run home. But you sat back and continued your previous conversation with him until he served you.

Just as you expected, the first bite was heavenly. You couldn’t stop the moan that escaped your mouth. You were surprised when you felt a crunch in your mouth. You thought nothing of it, immediately thinking it was probably part of the crust of the brownie or marshmallow. After your second bite, it began to get hot. “Are you hot, Scott?” He looked up from his third brownie and shook his head. He saw the sweat accumulating on your forehead.

“Whoa, are you okay?”

“I, I don’t know, I, it hurts to breathe.” You began to breathe heavily and Scott stood up and pushed the table back. He handed you his cup and you drank some, but ended up coughing it up, complaining silently that you still couldn’t breathe. He thought you were choking at first, but once he tried to push on your stomach, you pushed him away and pointed to your face. It was swollen and red, and Scott had never seen anything like it. He picked you up quickly, and ran you out of his apartment, disregarding the elevator and flying down the stairs. He drove you to the hospital, flying past the lanes, and praying that he wouldn’t get pulled over, not now at least.

Fuck, why didn’t he call the cops?!

When you both finally arrived at the ER, nurses wheeled you off while he was pushed off. Scott ran his hand through his hair and cursed. The one time he finally gets a chance at love again he kills the girl. He can never catch a break.

“Are you Scott?” A doctor walked up to him, and he snapped his head toward her. He nodded and she sighed. “Y/n is fine! She’s resting.”

“What the hell happened?! She was eating one minute and the next I look up, she’s sweating and swollen.”

“She has a peanut allergy, Mr. Lang. It was very severe, and you’re very lucky you got here when you did.”

“Oh my God. Can I see her?” The doctor led the way, and he thanked her. There you were in your gown, scrolling through the same 15 channels over and over again. “Y/n, I am so sorry!”

“Scott!” He ran up to you and hugged you by surprise.

“I’m so fucking sorry! Please don’t hate me, I didn’t know!”

“I should have told you. It’s not your fault, babe.” You rubbed his back and he pulled back.

“You sure? You could’ve died, Y/N! This is serious.”

You shook your head and pulled him closer. “Just make it up to me another time, without nuts, and I’ll forget this ever happened.” And with a smirk and a kiss on his cheek, he nodded and the rest was history.

Scott never fed you nuts again and was actually very cautious of what you ate. Even at your wedding, he wouldn’t even allow the smell of nuts to be in the air. Nothing was gonna hurt his baby.


End file.
